Bleeding Love
by TheGreekGoddess
Summary: Nessie looks roughly 16, and has the mind of one too. Danger is arising, and the Volturi  are once again getting involved for better and worst. Nessie is also in love; with Jacob Black. The question is, does he love her?
1. Prologue

**Hey!**

**TheGreekGoddess here. The idea for this story came when I was doing one thing - eating a bowl of ice cream.**

**I was just sitting at my table, eating some Ben&Jerry's Half-Baked ice cream, when I got the idea to write a Nessie/Jacob story. I figured, "Hey, why the hell not?"**

**So I'm currently sitting here, with my laptop, writing this. :) Awesome.**

**Well, this is Bleeding Love, which was inspired to me from the song Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. It's a pretty good song, and I recommend listening.**

**Lots of son titles will be used as chapter titles, mostly because I can always find a song to match my chapter. That, and music is my life. Literally. I couldn't survive without it.**

**T.V? Go ahead, take it. Cell? Yeah, sure. Music? I will kill thee.**

**But right now, I'd love for you to read. :D**

**Warning: Very AU, characters OOC (because there is no way I could duplicate SM), and more importantly, there will be OC's in here. Because what story is complete without adding an OC or two?**

**That's right, none of 'em. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Nessie-**

I was running, gaining and losing speed as I slowed down and sped up. I'd been running for a good 3 days now, and I had to keep running. For Mom. Dad. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose and Aunty Alice.

For Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle.

For Jacob.

_My_ Jacob.

I reached a riverbank, underneath a towering fir tree, watching sadly as all the fish scattered. Even if I wasn't a full vampire, animals still knew to get away sometimes.

I had stopped to catch my breath. Even if I was fast, I wasn't that fast. It took a lot out of me to run too far.

I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the water; I looked horrible. My face was grimy and had a thin layer of dirt, and my eyes were slightly darker than normal.

Even worst, I looked like I hadn't bathed in weeks. Gross.

I splashed some water on my face; it felt so good I splashed some more on my arms. I continued, splashing the cool water on my neck, even dripping some on my forehead.

Until I heard the rustle of leaves.

I spun around, my back to the tree, scanning the woods for an intruder, anyone. But I saw nothing. And then there was a soft creak above me.

"I've got you now, sweetheart." the voice over me said. Suddenly I was on the ground, arms pinned behind my back; cold hands encircled my wrists.

I was caught.

His breathe was on the nape of my neck; his hair gently swept over my cheek as he turned his head to check the woods.

"Hmm, you know, I was thinking you were running to me. Will you do it? Help me? I might just let you live. Hey, maybe even your mother."

My breath caught in my throat as he spoke.

My mom. He had my mom.

His hand traced soft circles on the back of my neck, and I shivered from the cold of his skin pressed against me. I was used to it, but not anything like this.

He flipped me, on my back, to face him and I found myself staring into his dark, red eyes. His lips twitched into a smile, and he sighed, like he was content.

"Renesmee...so pretty." he said, thumbing lightly over my cheek. His freezing hands nearly made me crawl out of my skin.

I was standing up, but my back was to him again. He was placing small kisses up and down my shoulder, my collarbone. He flipped my hair to my right shoulder and I felt his lips on my neck.

A slight pain made me jump in surprise.

"Of first light, sweet dawn breaks. And no other would I take. For she is my lover, my queen, my sunshine. I am hers and she is mine."

That poem...where had I heard it, I knew one of those lines...and no other would I take...First Light.

"It was you." I said, and I was surprised to hear my own voice. It sounded defeated, done. Deflated. I felt him nod against me.

All along, it was him. He had been in plain sight. We had searched, looked, for nothing.I had hurt and cried for nothing.

The answer had been in front of me all along.

But I had missed it.

It had all started with that stupid poem. How had I not figured out? It was obvious.

My family had died for nothing.

That thought alone made me mad. My family had died. Because of me.

Me.

It was my fault. Mine.

Mine.

His tongue danced on my cheek, and I jerked loosely away. My body was pressed closer to him, and I heard his rough voice in my ear.

"Feisty. Nice. I like them fiery."

The anger surged up, bubbling over the surface of the pot which I had been trying so hard to keep it in. "You bastard! You killed them for nothing! Nothing!"

I struggled as I spoke, fighting to stop this monster who had destroyed what I once had.

"Ah, but it wasn't for nothing. I have you. You have me. We have each other. But more importantly, Renesmee, I need you to answer. Do you accept?"

"Go to hell." I snarled, trying to move, get away, anything to have some space between us. My anger ebbed away at the next words he spoke.

"Ah ah ah, we're not done Renesmee." his voice was dangerously low.

I felt a sharp pain spring forth in my neck. Hot, searing pain, like it was burning me. I wanted to put water on it, anything to extinguish the flame.

But it was getting hotter.

I felt the heat blaze as it rose to help scorch me.

I felt it flare up as it burned iside me.

I felt the pain, the ache, of fire. Heat.

And I let out a piercing scream into the night.

* * *

**So? How did I do?**

**This just a prologue, so I'll post more. IF people review. So review please!**

**LUV, TheGreekGoddess XD  
**


	2. Lovesick

**Well, I'm glad you liked the prologue! :D**

**I have about 7 chapters of this written out, so yeah...I'll be updating for a while. Bring on the reviews!**

**And now I shall stop my incessant babbling and let you read the latest chapter of Bleeding Love.**

**Slight**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight, or any of SM's characters. Shame. Maybe we could strike a deal? **

***SM shakes head* **

**...damn.**

**

* * *

~*Nessie*~**

I yawned and got out of bed, walking downstairs to see my family all around the T.V, staring intently.

"And there is yet another death here today in Seattle, and two more in Port Angeles, there is rumor this is the work of a serial killer and-" my Dad hit the remote and turned the television off.

"Morning Ness." he said.

I hugged him and moved to my mom, then my Uncle Emmett, Jasper, Aunt Rose, Alice, and then Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle.

"Morning." I said, smiling at them sleepily. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, and looked about the age of a 16 year old teenage girl.

Which was what my mind registered before I realized I was late for school.

"Damn it!" I muttered as I rushed back up. A couple of minutes later I was dressed in jeans, a button-down shirt, and my ballet flats, running down the stairs.

"Dad!" I called out in my haste. He was at my side in an instance.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked, pressing a cold hand to my forehead, but I pushed it off. "I need a ride to school."

He nodded, and we were out the door and in the car. My dad drove fast, something my mom had been terrified of as a human, but now she was over it. I had grown up around it, so I was used to it by now.

Damn it, how the hell did I forget about that test?

Images of my dream came back to me.

_Jacob had been caressing my face when he leaned forward, black hair flopping forward a little, his brown eyes sparkling. His lips pressed gently against mine. My fingers tangled in his hair, and his hands clutched my waist-_

"Renesmee!" my dad yelled. I jumped slightly as his shouting brought me back. "What?" I said innocently. It was obvious he had read my mind.

"You're damn right I did! Renesmee, you are too young to start dating, especially Jacob Black." I was starting to become irritated with his attitude towards Jake.

"And why would that be." I said, turning to look out the window. Over-controlling, overprotective, son of a bi-

"Renesmee!" he said in shock. I've really gotta block my thoughts more often.

"Sorry dad. Teenage hormones." I said quickly as he pulled up to the curb of the school. I kissed his cheek and left before he could ask anymore questions.

This was not gonna be a good day.

As soon as I walked up to the school, Kyle Langley and his posse advanced on me. "Hey Nessie." he said coolly, eying me up and down.

"I was wondering...well, I'm going to a party tomorrow night, and I wanted you as my date. Willing to go?" he said. His followers all watched with baited breath as I pretended to consider his offer.

"No, sorry. I've got plans." _With Jake_, I added silently. His green blue eyes had anger in them as he turned and walked away.

"Good to know you're not swooning over him like every other idiot in the school."

I spun around and saw my best friend, Kelsey Rogers. Kelsey was the only one to know of our secret, and most likely the only one who would ever know.

But it felt good to have a best friend on the inside. Besides Jake.

Jake...

"Nessie? Ness!" she snapped her fingers and I jumped slightly. "Huh?" I asked, confusion evident on my face. Kelsey gave me a smirk. "The bell rang. We gotta get to class."

I nodded, and wove through the sleepy, disoriented students in the hall to my first class, Geometry. Even though the class was fairly easy for me, Kelsey was in the class too and I didn't want to switch out.

She nudged me and pushed a piece of paper my way, with her handwriting scrawled on it.

_Okay, whats wrong. You've been spacing all morning, matter fact, all week. This isn't the first time. You don't have to tell me, but I'm worried about you Ness._

I looked at my best friend and smiled. I wrote back immediately. **Nothing. Just thinking about something. I'm fine, really Kels.**

I pushed the paper back at her and saw her grin. She wrote something quickly. _This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain werewolf, would it?_

I felt the rush of blood hit my cheeks and heard her low squeal of triumph. Something I'd inherited from my mom. Damn it.

The paper was snatched from under me, then a few seconds later pushed back. _I knew it! You like him! You really like him._

"Shut up." I mumbled, resisting the smile that wanted to form. She smiled at me, and the bell rang. I stuffed my book in my bag and hurried out the door, trying to get downstairs.

Next class, Gym.

**~*Edward*~**

Nessie was in love with Jacob. Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, damn it, that stupid wolf.

Ever since he imprinted on her, I had problems with them being together. Back then, before she looked and thought more grown up, he was her protector and never harbored any feelings like that for. But now...

Nessie was only 7 years old! She may look like a 16 year old, but she's still my little girl.

I would have to talk with Bella about it. I mean, I knew this day was coming, I just never thought so soon.

I was in the house in about a second. Standing at the stove was Bella. My Bella. She was mine and I was hers.

She was in my arms in an instant, though I knew she'd never actually moved. Mine were wrapped tightly around her waist. SHe turned her face into my chest and I felt her inhale deeply.

I buried my face in her hair, distracted by what was purely Bella. She was a dangerous creature, she was. And then I remembered what I'd come to talk to her about.

"Bella love, we need to talk about Nessie." I said. She looked up at me, her gold eyes filled with worry. "Why? What's wrong?" I sighed.

"It's about Jacob."

**~*Nessie*~**

I swung the bat hard and knocked the ball into right field. Sprinting at a fast human pace, I made it back to home plate quickly. Not vampire fast, but fast to the kids around me.

"Alright! Time to go! Sea Leopards win!" Mr. Lopez announced after the sound of the whistle. Most of my teammates cheered at out victory, but I didn't honestly care.

Now when my family played baseball, THAT was something to see.

I walked in the locker rooms, changing from my shorts and t-shirt to the clothes I had arrived to school in.

The rest of the day went normal. Lunch passed without incident, but I dreaded November 12. The day my family would enroll in Forks High.

Two words: Help. Me.

After a few minutes, I saw a silver Volvo pull up to the school. I got in and kept staring out the window. The comments from this morning had me angry all over again.

"Renesmee, we need to talk. I know you like Jacob, but I don't think you should limit yourself to one person." my eyes widened and I turned to look at my dad.

He was always telling me I was too young to date. Now he was telling me that anyone was better than Jake?

Something had to be up.

"I promise you Nessie, this isn't a joke. I just think you should..." he struggled to find the right words. "Explore your options."

I rolled my eyes and looked straight into his. "Jacob Black is my one and only option. I don't want anyone else." I siad slowly, like talkign to a small child.

We didn't talk for the rest of the ride.

As soon as we got home, my Dad opened the door and walked in without a sound. I wondered what was wrong. He just didn't like my answer.

"Hey Ness," I heard from behind me. It was husky voice, and the scent was intoxicating. I turned and was met face-to-chest with my secret crush.

Jacob Black.

"What's up?" he asked me. I took in his sweaty muscles, and the way it made his skin glisten. His eyes looked almost black. "Nothing." I replied, trying hard not to run up and kiss him.

God, teenage hormones are annoying.

"Nessie!" my mom called from inside the house. I looked up at him. _He couldn't like you. Get a grip._

I shook my head and walked in the house. My dad walked out and I saw my mom in the kitchen, putting some pans away. "We need to talk honey." she said gently.

Great.

Here we go.

**~*Edward*~**

I could hear Nessie's thoughts as she talked to Jacob. _His eyes look almost black. God, I really want to kiss him. But I can't. Get a grip, Nessie. He would never like you._

"Nessie!" Bella called. She turned and walked in the house. I walked out to confront Jacob, and heard his thoughts.

_God, she's so beautiful. Even more than Bella...I wish she loved me like I love her._

I growled at him. "Stay away from my daughter." I said forcibly, trying not to rip his throat out. He looked at me and anger crossed his features.

_You really think I can stay away from her? It's too hard, Edward._

"Try. Starting now."

_WHAT?_

Nessie was out the house quickly, snarling at me. "How could you Dad! You can't ban Jacob from coming here!"

"He will." I said, and I stood back. Before Nessie could leap at me Jacob had her in his arms. "I'll see you again Ness. Don't worry. I'll always be close by."

He kissed her forehead and looked hard at me. _I hope you know what you've just done Edward. There is no way she'll ever forgive you for this._

"You don't know that." I said, gesturing for him to leave. He nodded and walked through the trees, eventually disappearing from sight.

Now to calm her down. "Ness, I know you don't want him to go, but it's for the b-"

"Don't you dare tell me its for the best! You don't want me and Jacob together! Is that it?" she yelled at me.

"No I don't! You're still a little girl, Renesmee! You should wait! Or maybe see what else is out there!" I swept my hand backwards, gesturing to the woods and town.

The tears trickled down her cheek. "You may look and act 16, but you're still a little girl." she looked away from me. I moved forward to put an arm on her shoulder, but she jerked away from me, sliding closer to the house.

Her eyes met mine, and she said the three words a parent never wants to hear.

"I hate you."

* * *

**Well, what do you think?**

**Edward is very protective, you see; even knowing what was going to come. So it would be somewhat more interesting to me if he didn't approve of Renesmee's choice.**

**Nessie and Jake will find a way to be together in the end. Don't worry about that. And the point was to make Edward the bad guy in this and the next chapters. Its only gonna be 2 chapters for now.**

**But here's the big question. How long can Nessie stay mad at Edward?**

**Next chapter will be New Students, where Bella, Edward, all of them play the high school kid scene again. A little earlier than expected to Nessie, but whatever. She's still pissed.**

**So yeah, I'd love for you to review. Bye!**

**LUV, TheGreekGoddess XP  
**


	3. THE PROBLEM WITH WRITING ON THE FLY

**Um hi. Sorry to disappoint, but I am currently re-evaluating this story. So I will not be updating until I am sure that the story is good enough. **

**Because we all know the REAL Edward was in NO way the way I wrote him as.**

**So, um...bye.**

**SORRY! -_-  
**


	4. I'm Sorry

** Hi there. I am sad to say that I am going to be passing my stories off to my FanFiction family.**

**Different Magic, Same World will go to _DaughterOfTheGreatWolf_.**

**Bleeding Love will go to _DaughterOfTheGreekGoddess._**

**A Whole New Life will go to _DaughterOfTheGreatWolf._**

**Sorry, but I don't have te inspiration or creativity to do these stories anymore. Nor do I have the time to go on here anymore.**

**So bye bye FanFic world.**

**xxxTheGreekGoddessxxx  
**


End file.
